


Her touch

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Drugs, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Harley quinn mention - Freeform, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Night Terrors, Nudity, Oral Sex, Smut, Spooning, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel isnt used to being touched
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The elevator dinged and Laurel raced out Dinah hot on her heels, both heading straight for the kitchen.  
"I just want to know why you freaked out", Dinah said worridly "we were having a nice time weren't we? Laurel look at me!" Laurel stopped and turned around to face Dinah her heart strings pulling when she saw Dinah was on the brink of tears her beautiful green eyes more piercing than ever, "Did I do something wrong?" Dinah asked quietly.

Laurel took a few steps towards her, hating herself for being this way ...for making Dinah feel like this... "no it's nothing you did ..its me..I'm the problem". 

"What do you mean?" Dinah frowned as she slowly closed the gap between them her eyes never leaving Laurels.

"Its just...I really like you D...like really like you and I dont want to mess this up and I always do because I dont know how to be any different!" Laurel could feel her own tears filling up threatening to spill out any second.

"Why do you think you're going to mess us up? We were having a good talk then I put my hand on yours and you freaked!" There was an edge of frustration to her voice which Laurel obviously caught onto and looked away sadly, Dinah softened her approach "just...talk to me Laurel, please ". 

Laurel could feel tears leaking out but she didnt care anymore Dinah deserved an explanation, "I just...I've only ever been intimate with one person and he screwed me over..with my sister ... And since then I've only ever had human contact during combat or one night stands, it's just sex ..no intimacy involved...that's how I've survived". 

She took a deep breath noticing the change in Dinahs eyes they went from frustration to pity, "I dont know how to be in a relationship which is why I freaked out when you held my hand..I dont want this to just be a sex thing.... I want more than that...I want to be with you I just dont know how to do things couples do, i'm sorry I'm...broken" Laurel hung her head in shame, Dinah would never want someone as damaged as her.

Dinah waited for a brief moment before closing the last bit of distance between them "ok to hug you?" She asked. Laurel nodded still keeping her eyes downcast as Dinah hugged her, leaning in just slightly.  
"Do you want to make a go of this?" Dinah asked pulling away lifting Laurels chin slightly, "a go of us?".

Laurel held her gaze for a while before replying "more than anything " she croaked.

"Then we will take it slow" Dinah smiled as she took Laurels hand in hers tentatively and led her over to the couch. "Ok step one, get you used to hand holding" Dinah grinned sitting down, Laurel pulled a face.

"Seriously?".

"Yeup", Dinah grinned pulling her down next to her gently.

Laurel sat there slightly confused, her hand wrapped around Dinahs it felt so right the butterflies in her stomach were going mental. Her hands were sweaty but Dinah didnt seem to mind she just sat watching the film smiling, halfway through the film Laurel was laughing along when she felt Dinah stroking the back of her hand with her thumb, for a moment it took her breath away, the simplist touch yet it meant so much.

After the film Laurel slept on the couch and Dinah went upto bed as normal, the next morning at breakfast Dinah held Laurels hand whilst they ate, Laurel didnt mind, it was going to take some getting used to though. Over the next few days everywhere they went they held hands and by the end of the week Laurel was the one grabbing Dinahs hand and rubbing little circles on it.

That evening after they had eaten they talked about their day then headed over to the couch, Laurel instinctively sat down holding out her hand but this time Dinah sat down and motioned for her to come over.

"Come and lie your head on my lap" Dinah patted her lap expectantly.

"Why?" Laurel asked confused frowning at the change in routine.

"Just trust me" Dinah smiled patting her lap.

Laurel slowly led down positioning herself so her head was in Dinahs lap, Dinah chose a film her hand resting across Laurels chest. Laurel led there, she wasnt quite sure what she was supposed to do.

'Do I just lie here and watch the whole film on an angle?' She thought to herself 'is this what couples do normally?' She frowned at this unknown territory turning her head to see what film Dinah had put on when she felt fingers running through her hair softly, the action caught her off guard.

She flinched.  
"Its ok pretty bird, just relax" Dinah said softly in her ear, as she felt Laurel relax again, she let her fingers run through the blondes curls resisting the urge to just grab her and kiss her, if Laurel needed to take it slow then Dinah was happy to wait, Laurel was worth it.

Feeling Dinahs touch as her fingers combed through her hair Laurel led there in bliss enjoying the sensation, she didnt even watch the film she just closed her eyes letting out tiny moans of delight as Dinah continued to stroke her. When the film ended Dinah stopped much to a very disappointed Laurel, Dinah chuckled.

"Same again tomorrow pretty bird?" She grinned.

"Yes please" Laurel could feel herself blushing but didnt care,she was already looking forward to Dinahs touch again.

After a few days of hand holding and hair stroking in the evenings Laurel was feeling more and more comfortable with the idea of being in a proper relationship and confident she could do this, Dinah was being so patient with her Laurel wanted to do something nice for her.

So that evening after Dinah finished work she hopped straight into the bath, when she came out she saw Laurel had cooked her tea, "well this is nice, thank you baby", she looked up quickly and saw Laurel grinning at her, "sorry that just slipped out". 

"No it's ok I like it", Laurel beamed at her, as they ate dinner Laurel couldnt help but keep looking up at her beautiful girlfriend as she ate, "you're stunning" Laurel blurted out. Dinah looked up surprised and smiled.

"Well thank you baby so are you", she winked giving Laurel butterflies.  
After tea they made their way over to the couch only this time Laurel sat in Dinahs spot patting her lap.

"Oh?" Dinah raised her eyebrows.

"I'd like to return the favour" Laurel grinned as Dinah laid down compliantly, laying her head in her lap, straight away Laurel started running her fingers through Dinahs hair massaging her scalp just like she had been doing to Laurel all week. Dinah moaned with pleasure grateful Laurel wanted this..wanted her. 

But after a little while she could feel an ache between her legs beginning to build, it had been so long since she had been with someone but she darent say anything to Laurel instead she tried to sit still and enjoy the head massage.

Laurel was enjoying running her hands through Dinahs gorgeous locks but she noticed Dinah seemed to be fidgeting alot, "you ok D?".

"Yea I'm fine baby..just ...I'm just". 

"Frustrated?" Laurel finished, she bit her lip not sure if she was ready to go all the way with Dinah yet. She wanted to more than anything but she didnt feel ready.

"Hey it's ok pretty bird" Dinah sat up in Laurels lap "I'm happy to wait just forgive me if I get a little excited sometimes..you cant really blame me..you are hot". Dinah grinned as Laurel wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry this is going so slow I understand if you want to go out with someone else" Laurel said sadly resting her head against Dinahs chest.

"Hey" Dinah grabbed Laurels face in her hands "I want you ok? only you!" She leaned in slowly planting a soft kiss on her lips, "why dont you join me in bed tonight? We can just spoon?" Dinah smiled as Laurel nodded. She got up and headed upstairs Laurel following behind her her lips still tingling from Dinahs lips.

Dinah got into bed in her pyjamas and rolled onto her side, Laurel got in on the other side "who says you get to be the big spoon?" She said sarcastically.

"I do..so get used to it", Dinah grinned wrapping her arms around Laurel pulling her body into hers, Laurel let out a giggle in response. It felt nice to just be held, no alterior motives...no expectations..no threats..just Dinah her girlfriend and her magical touch. She fell asleep feeling safe and loved, 'yea I'm definitely the little spoon' she admitted to herself smiling.

"Good morning" Dinah whispered in her ear, Laurel mumbled in response. Dinah chuckled at the blonde she looked so sweet led there, you wouldnt have thought of her as a weapon in this current state. Dinah kissed the back of Laurels kneck planting soft little kisses all over Laurels back. Laurel seemed to purr as each kiss left a tingling sensation on her skin, it felt euphoric.

Laurel rolled onto her back looking up at Dinah a blissful smile on her face, Dinah led down next to her Laurel instantly cuddling upto her laying her head on Dinahs chest purring as Dinah stroked her back.

"Mmm D you're amazing" Laurel mumbled.

"Thank you baby, youre amazing too, and as much as I'd love to lie in bed all day I have to go to work but you stay here and relax" Dinah smiled down at the pretty blonde planting another quick kiss on her lips before leaving to go make breakfast. 

Laurel led there in bed left alone with her thoughts, she sat up when Dinah came in with pancakes "here you go baby I'lll see you later" Dinah put the pancakes in front of her girlfriend and turned to leave.

"I'm ready" Laurel blurted out.

"Ready for what pretty bird?" Dinah asked smiling at the beautiful blonde.

Laurel bit the inside of her cheek as her girlfriend looked at her 'damn she really was stunning..."

"Laurel?" Dinah asked her girlfriend who seemed to have zoned out.

"Sex" Laurel said as she snapped back "I'm ready..I want to..I mean if you want to?". 

Dinah smiled "good to know" she winked, Laurel felt her face go red, "I'll see you tonight pretty bird" Dinah grinned, Laurel watched her as she left the room, 'tonight was going to be the night' she decided, 'the first time they would make love...what could possibly go wrong?'


	2. Next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Dinah take the next step

They held hands the next morning as they ate their breakfast in silence Laurel poked at her muesli with little enthusiasm pulling little faces.

"You ok pretty bird?you're not eating" Dinah gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry" Laurel kept looking at her cereal of crap feeling rather sorry for herself, "for last night". 

Dinah squeezed her hand getting Laurel to look up at her "hey it's ok you weren't ready, I thought it was a bit soon, it's ok one step at a time pretty bird ok?". Dinahs eyes sparkled in the morning light the suns rays bouncing off her gorgeous locks, it took Laurels breath away every time.

"I just ..I thought I was ready", Laurel mumbled lowering her head again, she hadnt meant to freak out when their kissing and petting started getting a little heavy, she had run and locked herself in the bathroom all night mostly out of embarrassment.

"Baby it's fine I'm enjoying taking things slow with you as long as you're ok! I dont want you locking yourself in the bathroom again! I was dying for a wee!" She chuckled as Laurel pulled a cute face then she started chuckling too, they finished their breakfast, (Laurel chucked her muesli and grabbed a banana) then they both headed off to the market.

Walking around holding Dinahs hand all the time felt so natural to Laurel now she would automatically hold out her hand letting Dinah lead them to wherever they went next, she had struggled with it in public at first but people didnt seem to notice or care some even smiled at them, it felt good.

Today she was stood next to Dinah in their local market Dinah talking to one of their suppliers Laurels gaze wandered around when she caught a group of youths looking at them, not looking...staring.. it made her feel uneasy, what were they staring at?

Dinah finished talking to her guy and turned around "well that's that sorted" she grinned pulling Laurel into a kiss, Laurel happily reciprocated she was getting used to kissing she let Dinah lead her to the next stall but couldnt shake an uneasy feeling. 

As Dinah was talking to the merchant Laurel turned to see the group of young men and women were still staring and were pointing at them making disgusted faces. Laurel wasnt sure how to feel about this at first but then she smiled, intimacy might still be scary but one thing she wasnt scared of was homophobic bullies.

Dinah thanked the merchant bagging her supplies when she turned to see Laurel beaming at her.  
"What?" Dinah grinned.

"You're beautiful " Laurel smiled pulling Dinah into a deep kiss taking Dinah completely by surprise. 

Dinah came up for air panting slightly "what was that for?" She smiled trying to slow her racing heart.

"Just felt right" Laurel smiled squeezing her hand "come on where to next?" Dinah chuckled at her girlfriend and led the way, Laurel looked over her shoulder at the group all whispering to each other throwing daggers with their eyes. Laurel resisted the urge to go over there and punch them all..instead she smiled and flipped them off with her free hand.

When they got home Dinah waited til Laurel sat down on the couch then quickly straddled her "is this another step?" Laurel asked genuinely a bit nervous.

"No I just want to know what that was all about back there at the market" Dinah grinned sitting on her lap.

Laurel explained about the group "I didn't want them to think we were ashamed so I showed them how proud I was...proud to be yours" she finished quietly, trying to keep eye contact but her eyes just kept falling to Dinahs chest her boobs looked fantastic....

"I'm proud to be yours too baby, you just need to learn to ignore people like that ...now how about we continue what you started?" Dinah grinned leaning in to kiss her. Laurel moaned into the kiss as it slowly got more heated. She stripped Dinahs top off and let Dinah take hers off both of them kissing passionately completely losing themselves in each other.

Dinah wanted to carry Laurel upstairs right that moment and make love to her but she could already feel Laurel shaking whether she realised it herself or not.  
"Hey pretty bird why dont we just lie on the couch like this and make out?" Dinah smiled as Laurel looked relieved and happily led down with Dinah on top of her as they made out like teenagers.

Over the next few days Dinah would not only stroke Laurels hair but also her back, kneck and even her feet, it was as if her skin wasnt used to being touched gently there and Dinah wanted to get Laurel used to it because dammit she was gonna touch her everywhere...

Laurel would moan everytime Dinahs fingers would trace over her skin, everyday they'd do this and Laurel was getting used to taking her clothes off as opposed to Dinah pushing them up out of the way, Laurel happy to return the favour whenever Dinah would let her. 

The pair of them would sit and make out for hours, Laurel loved every second of it but for Dinah as much as she loved kissing Laurel it was getting harder to fight off her sexual frustration, she didnt want to put any pressure on Laurel but after 6 weeks of being so close and having to stop it was getting harder to resist.

Laurel could sense Dinahs frustration she felt the same way she wanted this too, she just wanted to do this right. That night as Dinah got into her pyjamas Laurel was already in the bed Dinah put her arm round to spoon and was surprised to feel flesh, Laurel giggled. 

"Are you naked?" Dinah grinned throwing back the covers, her hand running all over Laurels abs. 

"Yeup" Laurel grinned rolling onto her back so Dinah could see her, all of her.

"Damn baby you're gorgeous!" Dinah grinned quickly stripping out of her own clothes.

"Thank you songbird so are you" Laurel blushed as Dinah led down next to her.

"So am I ok to touch you...everywhere?" Dinah asked a naughty glint in her eye.

"We'll get to that but yes" Laurel giggled pulling Dinah on top of her into a deep kiss, just having Dinahs skin against hers gave Laurel butterflies.

Dinah pressed her body against Laurels grinding slightly "I just want to show you how much you mean to me pretty bird" Dinah whispered in her ear.

"You already have baby, you've been so patient and understanding with me" Laurel felt tears prick her eyes "it's made me feel like I'm worth something the fact youve been willing to wait so long...it means a lot" Laurel felt a few tears roll down her face, Dinah gently wiping them away.

"You're worth the wait" she grinned leaning in for a kiss, "tonight we will only do what you're comfortable with..ok?" Dinah smiled as Laurel nodded her eyes sparkling with excitement. "So can I kiss you...anywhere I want?" Dinah grinned her eyes going darker with lust.

"I'm ok with that" Laurel giggled which soon turned to groans as Dinah bit down on her ear lobe. She kissed Laurel all over her body legs, back, stomach, everywhere but the obvious, Laurel knew she was building her up for it she wasnt sure if she was more nervous or excited....but one thing she did know.....this felt right.

Dinah pinned her down by her hips "you ready for me baby?" She grinned as Laurel let out a frustrated moan. "I'll take that as a yes" Dinah grinned as she made her way down Laurels abs towards her core taking her time in case Laurel changed her mind. 

"Wait" Laurel said sitting up slightly, Dinah paused looking up slightly worried.

"You ok?"

"Yea I just..I just before we...you know I just wanted to tell you... I love you" Laurel blushed as Dinah grinned with her head still inbetween Laurels legs.

"I love you too pretty bird" she meant it, but the smell of Laurels arousal was too hard to resist anymore, she continued kissing Laurel teasing her until she finally tasted her core. Laurel almost came right then and there letting out one loud moan after another, Dinah continued eating her out as Laurel got louder and louder. 

"Fuck D you do really have a magical touch" Laurel cried out as she had her first proper orgasm, holding onto the bars at the top of the bed for support. Dinah worked her down from the aftershock and came up with a big grin on her face and chuckled.

"What..what's so funny?" Laurel panted still trying to get her breath back.

"Nothings funny you just took me by surprise is all", Dinah grinned wiping her face with a face wipe.

"What do you mean?" Laurel frowned.

"I didnt know you could ejaculate..." Dinah chuckled getting back on top of her girlfriend. 

"Shut up I did not..." Laurels eyes widened in embarrassment.

"You did" Dinah chuckled, "it was hot!". 

"Oh my god" Laurel buried her face in her hands feeling like her face was on fire.

"Hey it's ok pretty bird it was hot I just wasn't expecting it" Dinah grinned as Laurel took her hands away from her face, "besides it was probably just because of the build up it probably wont happen again....but if it's ok with you I'd like to try.." Dinah winked as she started going down again. 

"Wait when do I get to kiss you?" Laurel whined.

"When I'm finished" Dinah growled without looking up.

Laurel led back and smiled "you're the boss"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont touch me

Laurel tossed and turned as she ran from Diaz stuck in this hellish nightmare, she knew it was a dream but she couldnt wake up. Diaz was on top of her with a knife to her throat, she couldnt move...he stared at her with his black eyes as he raised the knife above his head, Laurel writhe underneath unable to break free.

"No! Please..dont!!". Laurel screamed. Diaz brought the knife down with force as Laurel woke up screaming.

"Laurel it's me! You're ok!", Dinah shook Laurel as she woke up literally kicking and screaming, for a moment Dinah thought she might canary cry their roof off...

"GET OFF ME!", Laurel screamed thrashing her arms and legs her fist connecting with Dinahs jaw sending her flying backwards on the bed.

Holding her jaw Dinah rolled onto her side seeing stars, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Laurel felt her fist connect with something but opening her eyes there was no sign of Diaz anywhere, she was no longer in a warehouse she was in their bedroom on the floor.

Panting, Laurel looked around scanning for danger her heart racing as her mind raced to catch up with her. As she got her bearings Laurel stayed sat on the floor trying to work out what had just happened, her heart beat slowing down gradually. She looked at her hands they were shaking.

A low groan from the other side of the room got Laurels heart pumping again as it dawned on her what happened. 

"Dinah?", she called out her voice sounded unsure and sad.

"Yea!", Dinah stood up spitting out a mouthful of blood, "damn I forgot how good a right hook you had", she joked. Seeing Laurel curled up on the floor shaking looking up at her with such sad eyes Dinah rushed to Laurels side putting her hand on Laurels face for reassurance, but pulling back as Laurel flinched at the contact.

"Hey pretty bird it's me, its ok", Dinah said keeping her voice soft her feelings a little hurt and mouth throbbing. 

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry", Laurel sobbed.

"Hey it was an accident I know that", Dinah wanted to wrap Laurel up in her arms tell her everything was ok, she could see she was shaking all over, "can I hold you?", Dinah asked.

Laurel took a few breaths before looking up at Dinah her eyes were blurred from crying so hard. After a few long seconds she nodded, allowing Dinah to gently position her so she was in Dinahs arms. She put her head on her chest and sobbed...which is where they stayed til morning.

-

Dinah darent move. Laurel had been shaking for ages when she eventually stopped crying she had dozed off in Dinahs arms and she didnt want to risk waking her.

When Laurel woke up she looked up to see Dinah smiling down at her, the memory of last night making her groan.

"Hey", she said not taking her eyes off Dinahs bruised jaw.

"Hey you", Dinah said trying not to move her mouth too much for the pain.

Laurel went to touch Dinahs jaw then thought better of it lowering her hand placing it on Dinahs chest instead. Breaking eye contact Laurel looked down in shame.

"D I'm so sorry", Laurel meant it with every inch of her heart.

"I know pretty bird, its ok It was an accident, you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?". Dinah asked grimacing in pain.

Laurel shook her head, seeing Dinah wince she jumped up running to the bathroom to come back with a glass of water and tablets, which Dinah took gratefully.

Laurel stood there awkwardly not sure what to do, Dinah got up trying to smile but the pain had her wincing again. Her jaw was already turning a deep purple. 

"People are gonna know that was me", Laurel thought sadly, "they're gonna think I'm some kind of wife-beater". 

"No they wont, we're not married for one", Dinah gave a little chuckle, "and second I often get bruises or injuries out in the field as a Canary, and third I dont care what people think, all i care about is you". Dinah gently placed her hands on each side of Laurels face noting this time she didnt flinch under Dinahs touch.

"You could do so much better than me D", Laurel said grimly, "I'm damaged".

"I want you Laurel, no one else", Dinah gazed into Laurels eyes lovingly, her bruised jaw throbbing in agony but she did her best to hide it. "We're both damaged in our own ways, that's why we understand each other, you didnt mean to hurt me you need to stop blaming yourself! Ok". 

Laurel took Dinahs hands in hers holding them to her chest before gently planting a kiss on Dinahs good cheek. 

"What if I have another night terror?", Laurel mumbled, "I cant say it wont happen again and I do get them alot granted not that bad but...".

Dinah kissed her cutting her off fighting through the pain shooting through her jaw, it was worth it in that moment. 

"If it happens again I'll jump out of bed and throw water over you..hows that?", Dinah said only half joking.

"Seems a bit harsh", Laurel grumbled.

Dinah pointed to her bruised jaw.

"Ok point taken", Laurel smiled slightly "ok that's fair". 

"Great now that that's sorted I barely slept last night and neither did you so fancy cutching up on the couch and having a nap?". Dinah suggested.

"Sounds good", Laurel smiled still feeling guilty every time she saw Dinah wince in pain. 

Dinah led on the sofa waiting for Laurel to join her.

"Why do you get to be big spoon?", Laurel mumbled.

"Because if you have another episode I can just kick you off the sofa...", Dinah smiled.

Not sure if she was kidding or not Laurel smiled, "fair enough". She let Dinah wrap her arms around her holding her hand in hers, Dinah asleep in seconds. Laurel led there for hours too scared to go back to sleep for fear of hurting Dinah again. 

She had hurt the woman she loved, unintentionally but still...that would not do.


	4. Dr No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel goes to a doctor for help with her night terrors

"You sure you want to do this?" Dinah asked as they pulled up outside.

"As sure as I'm ever going to be", Laurel grumbled looking up at the old building.

"Do you want me to come in with you?", Dinah asked softly sensing Laurels anxiety. 

"No I'll be fine", Laurel opened the door to get out as Dinah grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you got this pretty bird, I'll be parked over there somewhere when you're finished!", Dinah gave her a warm smile which Laurel gratefully returned. Watching her cross the road into the building Dinah drove off to find somewhere to park.

It took all of Laurels willpower to walk through the doors upto the receptionist, she cleared her throat as the older lady didnt even look up.

"Name?", she said.

"Laurel...Laurel Lance. I have an appointment at 3?", she mumbled.

"Take a seat dr will be with you in a moment", the woman carried on typing away on her computer. 

Laurel looked around the waiting room filled with interesting looking people most of whom wouldn't make eye contact with anyone else. She made her way over to an empty seat next to a woman absent mindly chewing one of her pigtails, both a different colour, her make up choice was...interesting....like a clown.

Laurel tried not to fidget but she couldnt help play with her fingernails or tap her legs 5 minutes felt like forever, she was starting to regret not asking Dinah to come in with her. This place and the people made her nervous, the girl next to her stopped chewing her hair and just gave her a big grin showing all her teeth.

Laurel smiled back but the girl just kept staring, smiling..not blinking. Laurel decided to look in the other direction trying to pass the time by counting the tiles on the ceiling. After counting 166 tiles twice for good measure she turned to find the creepy girls face just an inch from her own.

"Hey!", Laurel shouted in surprise.

"Hi", she grinned "what you here for?". She seemed to be chewing gum now, strawberry by the smell of it. Leaning away from the girl Laurel muttered. 

'"Cant sleep".

"You can sleep when you're dead" the girl grinned,she looked slightly unhinged."my names Harley".

"Laurel".

"Pleased to meet you Laurel!", she held out her hand as Laurel tentatively took it.

"I'm from Gotham I'm here to see the doc to call in a favour", she giggled twirling one of her pigtails around her finger.

"That's nice", Laurel smiled wishing the doc would hurry up already, something about this girl just screamed 'psychopath'. 

"I had an abusive ex boyfriend that didnt deserve me so now I'm going to look after myself and make my own path you know?". Harley grinned.

"Good luck with that", Laurel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes discreetly. 

"Aww thanks doll!". Harley grinned smacking her playfully on the arm.

"Laurel Lance?", the doctor called.

"YES!", Laurel sprang up from her seat.

"I'll be with you soon Miss Quinn", the doctor said.

"Sure thing doc! Hey Laurel?!" 

Harley grabbed Laurels arm pulling her down whispering in her ear " I hope to see you again if you ever come to Gotham look me up we can be friends!".

"I'll do that", Laurel said pulling her arm away slowly, practically pushing the doctor into his office. 'Bunch of fucking crazies in this place' she thought.

"Yay", Harely clapped manically, "she seems nice". 

Everybody else kept their eyes downcast, including the receptionist.

-

"Right Miss Lance what can I do for you?". The doctor said sitting down.

"I'm having trouble sleeping", Laurel mumbled. 

"Insomnia?" He queried.

"More like night terrors", Laurel blushed "to the point where I thrash around in my sleep...and accidentally hurt my girlfriend". She lowered her head sadly picturing Dinahs bruised jaw.

"Sounds more like you need therapy than a prescription", he stated.

"Yea I really don't like the whole 'talking about my feelings thing's, she air quoted, "so if you could just give me something to help me sleep I'd really appreciate it".

"I cant just give you drugs Miss Lance without sending you for an assessment to our psychiatrist first". Laurel groaned when an idea suddenly came to her.

"Well that's a shame my friend Harley out there said you were the best doctor around".

"She did?" He looked at her intrigued "I didnt realise you two knew each other?".

"Oh yea we go way back, I know all about her abusive ex and all that, so you think we can just skip the assessment doc and just give me what I came for?".

"Well any friend of Harleys is of course a friend of mine", he smiled opening a drawer behind him, after a few minutes of sifting through it he pulled out a pot of prescription pills, "here take these but just one a day theyll knock you right out!".

"I wont be thrashing around in my dreams or anything will I?", Laurel asked picking up the prescription pills noting their blue colour.

"Miss Lance on those things you wont be dreaming at all!" He chuckled "Come back in a month for a refill".

"Thanks doc!", Laurel beamed as she stood up walking out.

Harley was sat blowing bubbles with her bubblegum as Laurel came back out.

"Bye Harely!", Laurel shouted as the doctor watched her go.

"Bye Laurel!", Harely beamed waving like a lunatic as Laurel walked out the building.

"I like her!" She grinned at the doc.

"Come on in Miss Quinn", the doctor smiled.

Harley grinned devilishly "coming doc!".

-

Laurel made her way over to where Dinah was parked and got in.

"That was quick!", Dinah said putting her book down.

"Yea I told him all about my anxieties and night terrors and he gave me some tablets just to help me sleep", Laurel replied casually. 

"He gave you a proper assessment though right?", Dinah frowned.

"Oh yea he did all that, now come on let's go I'm starving!".

"What pills did he give you?", Dinah queried.

"I cant pronounce the name", Laurel mumbled which wasnt actually a lie.

"Let me see", Dinah held her hand out inquisitive.

"Hey I know her", Laurel changed the subject.

"Who?", Dinah looked at the oddly dressed girl coming out of the doctors building.

"She was in the waiting room with me, shes a bit weird said she was from Gotham".

"What is she doing?", Dinah frowned as it seemed the young girl was unlocking something tied to a pole. "Is that a bat?".

"Looks like it", Laurel chuckled this girl got more interesting by the minute...

"She locked up her bat with a bike lock?", Dinah asked in disbelief. 

"Guess whatever meds shes on arent working", Laurel chuckled wondering what exactly this girl was on.. 

"Let's go ", Dinah said putting the car into drive, something about that girl didnt feel right...

Grateful for the distraction Laurel sat back as she watched the weird girl disappear down an alley an odd spring in her step.

-

That night Laurel took one of her tablets also known on the street as 'sleeping beauties'. For the next few nights Laurel slept in deep undisturbed slumbers, to the point Dinah was having to wake her up every day.

As the week went on Dinah noticed a change in Laurel she was far more lethargic than normal which was weird considering she was sleeping fine now. When Dinah was talking to her her eyes looked slightly vacant, it was like Laurel was high during the day and out of it at night, it made Dinah uneasy.

She waited until Laurel had gone to bed knowing she wouldnt be disturbed Dinah searched for those pills, finding them she looked at the name and started doing her research. 

'Highly addictive '  
'Trance like state'  
'Emotionally numb'  
'Lack of appetite'

The more Dinah read the more worried she became.

The following morning after having to once again wake Laurel from a deep sleep, she waited until Laurel had finished her coffee before placing the empty container in front of her.

"Why did the doctor prescribe you these?", she asked softly.

Blinking at the empty pot in front of her Laurel gazed at the bottle vacantly.

"Where are they?", she asked picking up the empty bottle.

"They're gone! You should never have been given these in the first place! Jesus Laurel these pills are dangerous!why would you take them!?" Dinah felt tears fall down her face more with frustration, worry and anger.

"I wanted something that would knock me out!". Laurel shouted back.

"Why?", Dinah argued.

Laurel shifted uncomfortably. 

"So I wouldnt hurt you again", she mumbled lowering her head.

Dinah stared at Laurel her anger dissipating at the hurt look in Laurels eyes.

"I just didnt want to hurt you again D... I wanted to be fixed", she sniffed as tears fell down her face.

Dinah picked up the empty pot pointing at the prescription.

"Not like this Laurel, you dont need to be fixed! You just need to work through some stuff, that's not going to be fixed by a damn tablet!", her voice came across more stern than she would have liked but Laurel had to know how dangerous taking drugs like this were! 

"We are going to a different doctor a psychiatrist! I will book you an appointment and come in with you the first time". Laurel opened her mouth to argue then thought better of it.

"I'm sorry D", she said sadly, "I didnt mean to let you down".

Dinah came round the counter pulling Laurel into a hug so Laurels head rested against her chest, "you havent let me down pretty bird but you do need help and we are going to do this together...the right way! Ok?". 

Laurel smiled up at her "ok D", Dinah pressed her lips against Laurels as Laurel hummed happily in response. 

"Good now eat up you've hardly eaten all week". She smiled as she watched Laurel help herself to cereal. 

Dinah made a mental note in the near future to pay a visit to this dodgy doctor...

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned...😂


End file.
